


3

by Resonant



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Smutlet, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-04
Updated: 2004-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pythagoras says that three is the most perfect of all numbers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3

_Pythagoras says that three is the most perfect of all numbers ..._

Harry in front of him, his whole body straining after pleasure, the hair on the nape of his neck spiky with sweat as Ron moves slowly in him.

Hermione on the other side of Harry, making a fist for him to thrust into. Eyes wide. Watching.

_... encompassing as it does the beginning ..._

She remembers how it felt the first time Ron touched Harry, the first time they passed this feeling directly to each other instead of sending it through her. How her heart leaped and swelled within her.

They feel guilty, as though they're neglecting her, and she's always happy to let them make it up to her after. But it's no hardship. She loves seeing how they love each other.

_... the middle ..._

God. It's incredible. Overwhelming. Ron in him is like nothing he's ever felt. Hermione's hand on his cock is hot and perfect.

He begged her for it. Said words he'd never said out loud. But they make him so crazy. Ron is making sounds. Hermione's eyes are so bright on them. So good. So good.

He never knew he could be so hungry for it. Never knew he could feel so safe.

_... and the end ..._

Ron can stop moving in Harry for a second, but it's coming, no stopping it, it's like when the ground drops away and you're airborne --

He shoves deep, and Harry makes a shocking animal sound and clenches down, and Hermione whispers something awestruck, and Ron loses himself in one long shuddering spasm of pleasure.

Before he's even finished, Hermione has plastered herself to Harry, holding him as tightly as Ron is, and Harry is breathing in sobs but he's laughing a little, too, and he says, "I love you," and they both know he means them.

_... in one perfect whole. _


End file.
